


Head Counselor

by RebelDoll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bets, F/M, M/M, head counselor meetings, idk how to tag, nico is a grief counslor, nico is harley's unofficial older brother, not cannon compliant, swapping cabins, where's harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDoll/pseuds/RebelDoll
Summary: The head counselors of Camp Half-Blood swap cabins to prove that they can handle any camper. Is it more than they bargained for? And where the heck are Harley and Nico?!
Relationships: Katie Gardner & Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, nico di angelo and harley, nyssa barrera and harley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. If you can do better

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone agrees with me but I have a head cannon that when Nico stays at camp he sort of becomes a grief counselor of sorts. He would totally help Harley cope with Leo's death and Harley would be obsessed with him, not unlike how Nico was obsessed with everyone at camp at that age. I just really love the idea of Harley and Nico have a brotherly relationship, okay? Also this doesn't follow cannon at all, so be warned

It started out how most things at Camp Half-Blood started: with a lot of yelling. 

“Do a better job of watching them,” Katie Gardner, head counselor of Demeter, yelled across the table at Connor Stoll. 

“That’s easier said than done,” Connor shouted back. 

This had all started with a weeklong prank war between Julia Feingold and Alice Miyazawa and the rest of the camp. And by prank war I mean the two Hermes’s girls had been relentlessly pranking the rest of the camp without any mercy. 

It had finally come to head when Katie called for a counselor’s meeting after one prank in particular led to the destruction of the Demeter cabin’s flower garden. 

“If it’s so difficult for you then maybe you shouldn’t be Hermes counselor,” Sherman shouted. Of course he’d be on his girlfriend’s side, it didn’t help that the Ares cabin had all been dyed pink earlier this week either. 

“I’m trying my best!” 

“Let’s all just calm down,” Will Solace said getting in between the feuding demigods, “now, Katie, I know that Julia and Alice’s pranks have gotten out of hand, but it’s not fair to expect Connor to be able to fix it instantly. Travis has only been gone for a few months now and this is Connor’s first time handling new campers on his own.” 

“And Connor, I know this is hard,” Will turned to the Hermes boy, “but you have to handle this. I know the girls don’t mean any harm but it’s only a matter of time before someone gets hurt by this.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Connor sighed sitting back down, “I’ve just never done this on my own before.” 

“And we get that,” Will reassured, “but it’s your job as counselor to lead them down the right path and right now, making enemies with the whole camp, isn’t the best path for them.”

Thank the gods for Will Solace. The head counselor of the Apollo cabin, albeit young, was always the voice of reason at these meetings. He was the only one capable of defusing intense situations. Or at least he usually can. 

“I still think that if Connor can’t get the girls under control than he shouldn’t be a counselor,” Sherman huffed. And there goes the yelling again. 

Will sat down in his chair and put his face in his hands with a sigh. He only looked up when he felt a gentle hand on his back. 

“For the record,” Nico, his boyfriend, smiled gently at him, “you did a pretty good job of calming everyone down, even if it only last for a minute.” 

“If you think you can do a better job than you do it,” Connor shouted. Somehow he was now yelling at Nyssa from the Hephaestus cabin. 

“Anyone could do a better job than you,” Katie retorted. 

“That’s it!” Will jumped up. 

“What’s it?” Malcolm asked as he finally looked up from his book as the whole room got quiet. 

“‘If you think you can do a better job than you do it’,” Will repeated, “I think we are too quick to judge each other without really knowing what we’re putting up with, so lets change that.” 

“And how, pray tell, do you expect us to do that?” Damien White questioned. 

“Let’s switch cabins,” Will said excitedly, “that way we can all take a walk in each other’s shoes and maybe then we’ll be a little more sympathetic towards each other.” 

“That’s stupid,” Sherman complained. 

“I think it’s a splendid idea,” Chiron stated as he wheeled into the room.

“You do realize that this is the third counselor’s meeting that’s been called this month just to yell at one counselor or another for not doing something right? I think William’s idea sounds excellent, you could all use a little more understanding.” 

The counselors all sat in silence for a minute and processed the scolding, and then Lou Ellen spoke up. 

“How do we decide who gets what cabin?” 

~~

It took nearly an hour, but they eventually settled on the new counselor arrangement. 

Demeter – Connor Stoll  
Ares – Will Solace  
Apollo – Sherman Yang  
Hephaestus – Laurel + Holly Victor  
Aphrodite – Lou Ellen  
Hermes – Katie Gardner   
Iris – Clovis  
Hypnos – Butch Walker   
Nemesis – Chaiara Benvenuti   
Nike – Nyssa   
Tyche – Damien White   
Hecate – Drew Tanaka 

The four cabins that only contain one person agreed to switch with each other so: 

Athena – Nico di Angelo  
Dionysus – Paolo Montes   
Hade – Malcolm Pace   
Hebe – Pollux 

However, apart from just switching activity rosters they really weren’t participating, but everyone had agreed that it wasn’t fair for someone with godly siblings to switch with someone who didn’t since that made it too easy for them. 

“Alright, that settles it,” Malcolm stated writing out the placements on the white board, “So; starting tomorrow morning will all switch cabins for twenty-four hours.” 

“What about waking up the younger campers?” Will questioned. 

“What do you mean?” Katie asked. 

“I mean, the new counselor has to stick to the cabin schedule, right?” Everyone nodded, “So, Sherman needs to be at Apollo cabin before sunrise.” 

“Why?” Sherman questioned. 

“Because,” Will smirked, “Apollo kids rise with the sun and you need to be there to make sure everyone gets ready and no fights break out.” 

Sherman groaned and Will couldn’t help but laugh at the son of Ares plight.


	2. Let the fun begin

Sure enough by breakfast the next day every cabin had a new counselor. Some kids took this better than others. 

“You suck!” Lacy yelled as she stormed out of the Aphrodite cabin marched towards Drew in the pavilion. 

“What is wrong with your hair,” the older demigod questioned as her sister made her way over. 

“Lou Ellen tried to do my hair like you always do but she completely messed it up!” Sure enough the eleven year old’s hair was a knotted and frizzed and just a complete mess in general. 

“Fix it.” 

“Sorry, can’t,” Drew smirked as Lou Ellen came running over from the cabin, “that’s a job for your new counselor.” 

“Lacy, I’m sorry,” Lou apologized, “please let me try again?” 

“Will you listen to Mitchell this time?” 

“Yes! Yes, I promise.” 

“Alright,” Lacy relented after some thought, “Meet me back in the cabin.” 

“So,” Drew smirked at Lou, “turns out the ‘prissy Aphrodite kids’ aren’t that easy, are they.” 

“Piss off Drew,” Lou Ellen told her before turning back towards cabin 10, “you might want to stop Harry from drinking that potion by the way.” 

“What?!” Drew shouted turning back to the kids she was in charge of, “Stop that!” 

Lou Ellen cackled as she headed back to the Aphrodite cabin. 

~~ 

“Will you two cut it out?!” Katie shouted as she tried to stop Alice from placing a spider in the Athena cabin. She wasn’t even sure why she was bothering, Malcolm was the only Athena camper at camp and he was currently attempting to take over di Angelo’s sword lessons. 

“Why are you such a worry-wart?” Julia questioned, “It’s just a harmless prank.” 

“It’s not harmless,” Katie tried to explain as she started pacing, “Malcolm has an actual phobia, that’s serious. He could have a panic attack and wind up hurt if he gets by that spider. Why don’t you two care about oth- where the hell did they go?” 

When Katie had stopped pacing and turned back to the two younger girls they were gone. She heard ominous laughter in the distance. 

“Oh, no.” 

~~

Butch wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to be doing right now. He was currently sat on Clovis’s bed watching as the other three Hypnos kids dozed the day away since sleeping was literally their only scheduled activity. 

“This sucks,” Butch stated as he propped his head in his hand. He really should have brought a coloring book or something with him. 

~~

“Where’s Gracie?” Sherman shouted. It was only noon and Sherman had already lost track of each Apollo kid at least once. 

“I think she wandered off that way,” Kayla said helpfully as she pointed her fork towards the cabins. Sherman was certain that Will was only able to handle this many kids because the older two usually helped him out, however, they didn’t seemed inclined to help Sherman what so ever. 

“Why didn’t you stop her?” 

“Why did you let me sleep through archery,” Kayla huffed. She had been angry with Sherman all day after waking up to discover that she had missed morning archery. Seriously, why did they have activties before breakfast? 

“Whatever,” Sherman sighed, “everyone, stay here. I’m going to go get Gracie.” 

And with that he headed off towards the cabins. Thankfully he found the missing ten year old at the Apollo cabin getting her harp. 

“Gracie, come on, it’s time for lunch,” Sherman huffed. He was used to younger kids. 

“Will always lets me bring my harp to lunch,” Gracie argued clutching her harp close. Sherman didn’t remember ever seeing the young girl with the harp anywhere besides the campfire but he honestly didn’t feel like arguing. 

“Fine,” he relented, “just hurry up.” 

Gracie giggled before following Sherman out of the cabin and back towards the dinning pavilion. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Sherman yelled when they made it back to the Apollo table. All the kids were missing. 

“Where did they go?” He asked the others in the pavilion. All he got were shrugs. 

He groaned so hard his jaw popped.


	3. Big Bro to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously just love the idea of giving Nico a little brother, and Harley just seems like the perfect fit. Don't you think?

“What are you doing out here?” Nico questioned as he sat next to Harley on the dock. If his memory served him then the eight year old should be at arts and crafts right now. 

“I don’t like this new game,” the young mechanic explained. 

“What game?” 

“The one where we have to have a new counselor,” Harley explained. 

“I see,” Nico responded, “Holly and Laurel aren’t really working out for you are they?” 

“No,” Harley huffed, “they’re so mean! They yell when you don’t do what they want and they get mad when it isn’t a competition. And when it is a competition they always win and then brag about it.” 

“Sounds like you aren’t having a very good day,” Nico said as he rubbed the younger campers back. 

Contrary to popular belief Nico wasn’t so bad with kids. He remembers what it was like to be seen as the annoying young camper at camp. The younger kids weren’t interested in the same things as him and when he tried to talk to the older kids they would always rolled their eyes and told him he was annoying. It hurt. He had made a vow when he came back to camp to make sure no other camper felt like that. 

So, since coming back to camp he had made a point of talking to all the younger campers whenever he could, which lead to him being particularly close with the youngest kid at camp. 

Harley had taken Leo’s death really hard and no one at camp really knew how to help him. So, they didn’t. Instead they avoided the topic and did their best to distract Harley whenever he got sad, but that wasn’t what the kid needed. Eventually, Harley had a meltdown and ran off into the woods. 

Nico had been the one to find him and instead of bringing him back to camp and drowning him in ice cream until he forgot why he sad, Nico talked to him. He listened to Harley vent about why he was so sad and he took the time to answer any questions the young boy had about death and the afterlife. 

They had left the woods feeling much happier and with a surprising bond. 

“I haven’t,” Harley agreed. 

“Let’s change that, then,” Nico smiled. 

“How are we going to do that?” 

“Well, I for one think you’re big enough of a handful to count as a whole cabin on your own,” Nico teased with a grin, “so why I just be your counselor for the day?” 

“Are you allowed to do that?” 

“I’m allowed to do anything if I ask nice enough,” Nico reassured, “let’s go find Dionysus.” 

He stood up and offered his hand to the younger camper. 

~~

“So, let me get this straight,” Dionysus pinched the bridge of his nose, “since Harley isn’t happy with the counselor switch you want to be his counselor for the day?” 

Nico nodded. 

“And as his counselor, you want to take him into to the city to do what exactly?” 

“To de-stress,” Nico explained with a shrug, “this whole bet was poorly thought out and quickly executed without letting any of the other campers know or voice their opinion. That fact has highly stressed Harley out and I think he needs a break from camp.” 

“Sounds right to me,” Mr. D conceded, “just be back by eight.” 

“Will do,” Nico saluted, “Thanks Dionysus.” 

“Thank you, Mr. D” Harley cheered from beside him. 

“No problem kiddos,” Mr. D responded fondly before catching himself, “bring me back a diet coke and candy bar, will ya?” 

“Sure thing,” Nico promised before taking Harley’s hand, “are you ready to hit the town?” 

“Yeah!”


	4. Into Town

The first place Nico took Harley to was the best place on earth: McDonald’s.

“Can I get a four piece chicken nugget happy meal with apple slices and chocolate milk and a ten piece chicken nugget meal with Dr. Pepper to drink?” Nico ordered as Harley bounced beside him. 

“Sure thing!” The cashier smiled before telling him the price, “Can I just say, you’re an awesome big brother.” 

“Thank you,” Nico blushed at the compliment, not bothering to correct her. They got their food and sat down. 

“I still can’t believe Holly and Laurel forgot to feed you,” Nico commented as he pulled out his food. 

“They were too busy trying to figure out how to make forging into a contest to hear the conch for lunch,” Harley explained he smiled at his new Iron Man toy before setting it aside and starting on his lunch. 

“Well, at least you and I got some McDonald’s out of this stupid bet,” Nico said holding out his paper cup to Harley who happily clinked his chocolate milk against it. 

“Here, here!” the young boy cheered with a giggle. 

Nico had a feeling that today was going to be the best day ever. 

~~ 

After lunch Nico took Harley to a playground he had spotted down the street. 

“I haven’t been to a playground since Momma sent me to camp,” Harley admitted as they walked over. Nico made sure he held the younger boy’s hand the whole walk. 

“Do you miss her?” Nico questioned, picking on the fact that Harley wanted to talk. 

“Sometimes,” He admitted as he made Iron Man fly, “Nyssa reminds me a lot of her, so it’s not too bad, but sometimes you just want your real Momma, ya know?” 

“Yeah, I get it,” Nico agreed as they approached the playground, “we’re here.” 

“Will you push me on the swings?” Harley asked and Nico happily complied. 

~~

They had spent two hours in the playground. At first they went from play set to play set with Nico playing whatever Harley ask of him. Then a group of two boys and three girls had approached the two and asked if Harley wanted to play with them. He had looked at Nico hesitantly. 

“Go on, I’ll watch from over here,” Nico reassured. From there they spent the rest of their time in the park with Nico sitting on a bench and keeping watch as Harley played with kids his own age. 

This was good for him, Nico thought to himself. 

After the park Nico thought it would be fun to catch a movie. 

“So, what looks good?” He asked Harley as they stood in front of the ticket office. 

“Um,” Harley place this finger on his chin in thought. Cute. 

“How old is he?” The teen behind the counter asked Nico. 

“I’m eight,” Harley answered happily. 

“I’d recommend Inside Out for someone his age. It’s a Disney movie and it’s actually really good, my sister is seven and she loves it,” The boy explained. 

“Alright, well then, we’ll get two tickets for Inside Out,” Nico said smiling as Harley jumped up and down beside him. 

They ended up getting a medium popcorn to split and a Dr. Pepper and Sprite respectively. They also got a box of milk duds per Harley’s request. 

It was his day after all. 

~~

The movie ended up being a pretty good fit for Harley. It was a little sad at parts but the child appropriate way of discussing emotions and more specifically sadness and it was fitting for Harley’s current situation. 

“It’s like when you told me it was okay to get sad when I thought about happy memories,” Harley had stated with too much maturity as they watch Riley reunite with her parents. 

“It is,” Nico agreed. He had been thinking about his mamma and Bianca throughout that scene and he thought that maybe he needed to take his own advice sometimes. 

~~

After the movie they still had three hour left until they had to be back at camp and Nico had a genius idea. 

“Have you ever been to Build-a-Bear?” He asked Harley as they walked down the street. 

“No,” Harley admitted sadly, “I was supposed to go for my birthday one year, but Momma saw some monsters on the way there and got scared so we had to go home.” 

“Well, let’s make up for that,” Nico said as he led Harley towards the mall, he felt his heart soar when the kid’s eyes lit up. 

~~

“Aren’t you going to make a bear?” Harley questioned after he picked out a plain brown bear from the toy selection. 

“I don’t really need one,” Nico admitted. He could afford it, of course, he had the credit card Hades had given him, but he felt stupid making a toy for himself. 

“You could give it to Will, then,” Harley suggested. 

“That’s,” Nico started looking at the wall of stuffed animals, “a good idea.” 

Nico ended up getting yellow bunny for Will. 

The lady that had greeted them at the door helped them through the whole process of ‘bringing their next friends to life’. Nico thought it was a little cheesy, but Harley was having fun so it didn’t really matter. 

The heart ceremony was pretty embarrassing, but the Build-a-Bear lady took mercy on him and didn’t make him do anything stupid. 

“Touch the heart to your knee so your new friend will be super fast,” Nico touched the heart to his knee. 

“Rub the heart on your head so your new friend with be as smart as a ship,” Nico did as told because Harley was laughing and clapping as he went through the ceremony. Gods, what he wouldn’t do for this little boy? 

“Finally, rub the heart over your own so that your friend will always love you!” Nico obeyed. 

After they both finished the heart ceremony and their bears where finally stuffed they took them over to the fluffing station, which was really just a glorified hair dryer. 

Then they picked out clothes. 

“This is the best part,” Harley stated he looked over the wall of clothes. 

Harley ended up picking out a white collared shirt, brown pants, suspenders, and brown boots for his bear. It was at this point that Nico realized what the little boy was doing. 

He didn’t say anything though, focusing on picking out his own clothes while the lady helped Harley dress his bear. 

Nico ended up getting a light blue nurses outfit for his bear along with a stethoscope and flip flops. Harley giggled when Nico brought his picks over to the table and started dressing the rabbit. 

“It looks like Will,” He stated. 

“Oh, yeah,” Nico responded before carefully saying, “Yours looks an awful lot like Leo.”

“Yeah,” Harley seemed to deflate, “Is that okay?” 

“It’s perfectly fine,” Nico reassured, “If it makes you happy than it’s great.” 

“It does,” Harley stated, “I know you said that it’s okay to be sad and miss Leo, but I just want to hug him again. I thought this would do for now.” 

Nico lent down and wiped the tears for Harley’s eyes before pulling him into a hug. 

“I think it perfect, bud.” 

After their impromptu emotional moment, which left the Build-a-Bear lady really confused, they paid for their bears and decided to spend some time walking around the mall. 

~~ 

“Alright, Harley, we have an hour to get back to camp,” Nico started, “why don’t we get some dinner in the food court, pick up Mr. D’s stuff, and then head back. 

“Sounds good,” Harley said with a yawn and Nico ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“Hey,” Harley started as they sat down to eat, “Since I’m in the Hades cabin today does that mean we can have a sleepover?” 

“Hmmm,” Nico hummed, “I don’t see why not.” 

Harley cheered.


	5. Where's Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other campers finally realize that Harley and Nico are missing and learn some valuable lessons.

“What do you mean you lost Harley?” Nyssa yelled at Holly and Laurel. The twins had bashfully approached Nyssa around four p.m. and admitted that they hadn’t been able to find the young boy for at least two hours. 

Nyssa rang the bell for a counselor’s meeting. 

“You know,” Connor started as they all sat down, “I figured someone would give up before the end of the day, but I didn’t think it be Nyssa.” 

“Harley’s missing,” Nyssa stated ignoring the son of Hermes. 

“What?” Katie asked. 

“You can’t be serious?” Malcolm cried. 

“I am,” Nyssa stated before glaring at the daughters of Nike, “apparently, these two haven’t seen him since two o’clock, so I propose we end this stupid bet and form search parties to find my brother.” 

“Agreed!” The other counselors shouted before they started planning out the search parties. 

~~

By dinner time no one had seen Harley or Nico for that matter, but Nyssa didn’t care about him, and everyone was at a loss. 

“We checked the stables right?” Damien asked. 

“Yeah, the Iris cabin searched them,” Butch reassured. 

“What about the forest?” Nyssa questioned. 

“Between Apollo, Demeter, and Ares we’ve officially search every section of the forest,” Will answered. She knew she could trust his assessment; the son of Apollo had been searching extra hard once they realized his boyfriend was missing as well. 

“I think we need to tell Chiron and Mr. D,” Lou Ellen stated, “they’ll probably know what to do.” 

With the other counselors’ agreement Nyssa, Will, Katie, and Connor approach the camp leaders at the start of dinner. 

“What do you want?” Mr. D questioned rudely. He didn’t like being interrupted when eating. 

“Sirs, Harley is missing,” Nyssa explained. 

“And Nico,” Will injected. 

“It’s our fault,” Katie said indicating her and Connor. 

“Yeah, if we hadn’t started this stupid thing this wouldn’t have happened.” 

“No,” Holly stood up with Laurel beside her and approached the head table, “It’s our fault.” 

“We were too busy trying to make everything a completion like we do with our cabin that we didn’t take into account what Harley wanted,” Laurel stated. 

“We’re really sorry, Nyssa,” Holly apologized. 

“I’m sorry too,” Katie said turning to Connor, “the girls are a handful and I shouldn’t expect you to be able to handle everything.” 

“I’m sorry I called your siblings prissy,” Lou Ellen turned to Drew, “they’re actually pretty cool.” 

“I guess I’m sorry too, or whatever” Drew blushed as she apologized. 

“Man, Will,” Sherman started, “I don’t know how you keep up with all those kids.”

“It’s a little easier since they listen to me,” Will explained, “I don’t know how you keep up with all the fighting.” 

Eventually all the head counselors ended up apologizing and sympathizing with each other plights before Nyssa cleared her throat. 

“Okay, I’m glad we all learned out lessons, but Harley is still missing!” 

“And Nico,” Will added. 

“They’re both missing because they’re together,” Mr. D drawled. Everyone turned to look at him. 

“Harley decided he wanted Nico to be his head counselor and I agreed, they asked to leave camp for the day and I said yes to that too. They should be back soon.” 

“So you knew this whole time?” Nyssa yelled, “Why didn’t you tell me? Harley’s my responsibility.” 

“No today, Niagara” Mr. D chuckled, “today, he’s Nico’s responsibility and by the looks of it he’s done a good job.” 

Everyone turned to where he was pointing and watched as Nico and Harley came walking up the hill carrying some bags. 

“Oh,” Nico stopped when he saw everyone staring, “hi.” 

“Nico!” Will called happily before rushing forward and hugging his boyfriend, “tell me next time before you leave camp! I was so worried.” 

“Err, sorry” Nico hugged him back, “if you makes you feel any better I got you something.” 

“Harley,” Nyssa called as she ran forward and pulled her baby brother into her arms, “I was so worried. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Have you eaten?” 

“I’m fine,” Harley laughed, “Nico and I have had so much fun today!” 

Nyssa looked over at the boy in question who was giving his boyfriend a stuffed rabbit. 

“I’m sorry you weren’t happy with the new counselor arrangement,” Nyssa apologized, “we should have taken your feelings into consideration. It’s okay though cause we’ve called it off. I’m your counselor again.” 

“Awww,” Harley whined, “so I can’t sleep with Nico tonight?” 

“Uh,” Nyssa stated dumbly.

“Technically,” Nico started as he walked over to Mr. D and handed him a bag, “I never agreed to ending the arrangement. So, can Harley bunk with me tonight?” 

“Fine by me,” Mr. D agreed as he pulled out a diet coke and candy bar from the bag Nico had handed him. 

“So, it’s settled then,” Nico shrugged walking over to Harley, “come on, kid, we’ve got some games to play.” 

Harley cheered as he said goodbye to his sister and followed the son of Hades back to his cabin. The other campers stood there dumbfounded. 

“What just happened?” Connor questioned. 

“I think I just lost my baby brother to Nico,” Nyssa stated. 

Today had been weird.


End file.
